Fuel water separator filters that filter fuel, for example diesel fuel, and that also separate water from the fuel before the fuel is passed to the engine are known. Fuel water separator filter constructions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,857,974 and 7,935,255. Conventional fuel water separator filters are generally disposed on the high pressure, downstream, side of a fuel pump. Conventional fuel water separator filters typically employ an outer diameter seal that seals with an interior surface of a filter housing. Additionally, in conventional fuel water separator filter designs, an outer diameter of a bottom endplate of the filter typically seals with the interior of the filter housing to form a water sump.